


Big D

by Raiven_Raine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Language, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/pseuds/Raiven_Raine
Summary: Tumblr Prompt!Lucky/Hancock/Danse“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”-- Lucky (Lancer Lucci) and Hancock are pretty good friends and often get into a good deal of trouble whenever she brings Gavin and Danse to Goodneighbor to hang out. This will be no exception as Hancock and Lucky rope Danse into playing an unwitting part in their shenanigans dealing with gangsters.** This is post BB Dancer…** as always, warning for Lucky’s mouth.





	Big D

  
  
  
  
  


###  **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

  
  
Lucky bounced a cap off the table into Hancock’s shot glass and flashed a triumphant smile as he picked it up to drink. As he poured another, she cocked her chin toward the bar. “What’s up with those three? They’ve been glaring at you for an hour now.”

“They’re my new friends.” John didn’t even glance up at the mean-mugging gangsters as he aimed the cap and bounced it into the shot.

A playful little grin crept across the Lancer’s face as she lifted the glass. “Think they’ll start something? Cuz… I like making friends.”

Black gleaming eyes narrowing in irritation, Hancock grumbled quietly, “They already started somethin’…”

“Ah…” Lucky cocked an eyebrow, “Sooo… What’s the situation?”

John sighed and crossed his arms on the table. “These bold assholes have been creepin’ around Goodneighbor for a while like a bunch of radroaches. They infest my warehouses and steal my shit… So I have Charlie send folks out to stomp on their asses when they pop up.” Hancock shot a glance to his Mr. Handy bartender then sighed again, “So this dumbass kid, who thinks he’s hot shit, decides to test his mettle and he takes the job. Of course he quickly found himself in over his fool head and down on his fool knees starin’ down the business end of a rifle. People will say just about anything to get themselves outta that situation… So of course the kid starts blabbin’ all sorts of shit. Kid tells ‘em, ‘you don’t wanna mess with me, I work for Big D!’. These thugs ain’t so stupid, they knew I was the one hookin’ folks up with caps for their heads. They know they piss me off and they couldn’t give two shits about it. So this dumbass kid tells ‘em that I work for Big D.” John scoffed and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms with a good measure of irritation. 

“Um… Kay.” Lucci furrowed her brow, “Who’s Big D?”

He stared at her for a moment then waved a hand flippantly, “A boogyman.” At her continued look of confusion he explained, “He was a big time kingpin a while back. Scary as all hell. Big D held a lotta territory and ran his shit with an iron fist. Killed anyone who looked at him wrong. Thing was… Nobody _could_ look at him cuz nobody ever saw him. Rumors got outta hand, as rumors do, and after a while Big D became a bedtime story to scare all the naughty little gangsters into eating their vegetables and finishing their homework.” John paused for a moment and furrowed his brow in thought. “Dunno if he was ever a real person or just a strawman created to be a mysterious shadow for people to fear. Whatever the case, there are a lotta dumbasses out there who think Big D is very real and still very imposing.”

Lucky popped the top off her beer and took a long swig. Motioning to the men at the bar with the mouth of her bottle, she gave a little shrug, “So what’s that gotta do with your buddies?”

“They’re waiting to catch a glimpse of my illustrious employer.” John turned and glared openly at the men, who glowered back then turned away. “Asshats won’t fuckin’ leave until they see him… And they’re causin’ trouble.”

“Fahren can’t show them the door?” Lucky asked with a little amusement; She liked Fahrenheit’s style.

“She already tossed a handful of ‘em into the dumpster… But the fuckers multiply.” Popping open the lid of his mentat tin, John peered inside at the contents for a moment in thought. He pulled a couple out, slowly put them in his mouth as he mused, “If Biggy D were real this shit would end quick and in a hurry.”

Lucky’s eyes lit up and she leaned forward. “Whatcha thinkin’?”

“Thinkin’ I should introduce ‘em to Big D.” A devious grin crept across the ghoul’s face.

“Ohhh! I like this…” Lucci excitedly rubbed her hands together.

John cocked his head a little playfully. “Take it you want in on the action?”

Lucci snorted, “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” She raised an eyebrow, “We gunna put on a show?”

“Sure are, doll.” Hancock mulled over the idea for a few seconds.

Lucky glanced around the crowded bar and lowered her voice, “Sooo… Who gets the star role?”

“Well,” John plucked the bottle of rum off the table, “Thing is… Even though nobody has ever seen the guy, everyone seems to know exactly what he looks like.” He took a swig. “Big strong brute of a man, black hair, brown eyes… Couple of scars over his right eyebrow…” Setting the bottle down, he grinned, “Know anyone who fits that description, love?”

“Danse.” Her giggles quickly turned into unrestrained laughter at the very idea. Composing herself with some difficulty, she spoke quietly, “How we gunna get Mr. Killjoy to play along though?”

“Dunno.” He shrugged, “Figured we’d just make it up as we go.”  
  


###  **\- - - - - - - - - -**

“Who’s the girl?” One of the three gangsters wearing a dirty brown fedora crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

With a glint of amusement in his eyes, Hancock glanced over at Lucky beside him, “Samantha Adams.”

Tugging on the leather jacket of her civilian clothes for effect, she cocked her chin, “My friends call me Sam… _You_ can call me Adams.”

One of the others waved her off, “Whatever ya say… _Sammy_.”

The three of them chuckled.

Hancock took a little step back and muttered under his breath, “Now ya done it…”

Lucci stepped up to the insolent bastard and glared up at him, not giving the man time to laugh about her short stature, “Look here, shit-stick, you might be big dick in your tiny insignificant little corner of the Commonwealth, but you’re in _–my–_ house now. I’m only gunna tell you this one time, so pull your head outta your baby-batter filled turd launcher and listen up real close… You don’t have to like me, cuz I sure as fuck don’t like your ate up soup sandwich of a face, but you _–will–_ show me some fucking respect.” She snatched the beer from his hand, “If I even so much as catch you eyeballing me wrong, I’m gunna bust this bottle so far up your man-cunt that you’ll be spitting out bloody shards of glass for months… And I’d really love the excuse to do it cuz today’s been a shit day and I’d love to have a good laugh… So go ahead… Call me that one more time… _I fucking dare you.”_ Lucky jabbed the mouth of the bottle into his chest for emphasis and narrowed her eyes dangerously in silence as she waited for him to speak.

The three men stared at her in a wide-eyed dumbfounded stupor.

Carefully placing his hands on the Lancer’s shoulders, John pulled her back. “Alright, tiger… Calm down… I don’t need bloody shit stained glass shards all over my bar.” He patted her on the shoulder as she continued to stare down the men. “So, today’s your lucky day, boys… D happens to have just strolled into town and he’d be more than happy to shove a boot up your asses for dickin' around my town.”

Though the thugs continued to watch Lucky carefully, they turned their attention to Hancock. “Excellent. Go fetch him.”

Planting a hand on her hip, Lucci waved flippantly, “One does not –fetch– Big D. He’ll come down when, and if, he wants.”

Brown fedora smirked, not at Lucky, but at Hancock. He was completely avoiding eye contact with the Lancer. “He ain’t really here, is he?” He leaned an elbow on the bar casually. “You don’t even work for him, do ya? Didn’t think so.” Glancing around, he swept a hand over the room in an over-exaggerated motion. “Think I like this place. Think we’ll move right in and take it for our boss.”

“Like hell you will!” John narrowed his black eyes into menacing slits… Which the men worked to completely ignore. “C’mon, Sam… Let’s go deliver this message.”  
  


###  **\- - - - - - - - - -**

Lucky trotted up the stairs of the statehouse after John. “Samantha Adams?” Furrowing her brow, she pondered the name with curiosity.

Hancock chuckled and shook his head, “Ah, that’s a long history lesson right there… Don’t wanna bore ya to death.”

“Thanks… dying of boredom is definitely not on my list of ways I wanna bite it.” Lucci shrugged her confusion off as she stepped into the Mayor’s office proper.

John walked quietly to the door to his bedroom and slowly opened it, peering into the darkness for a moment before creeping inside. A few moments later, he crept back out holding a bundle.

Lucky took Danse’s clothes from him and stifled laughter as best she could as she went to a closet and hid the wadded up clothing. “Rule number one of partying with Johnny… Don’t ever ass out early!”

Hancock snorted, “Guy ain’t even in the military anymore and he still goes to bed early and gets up before the sun.” He glanced back at his door, “Good thing I’m such a nice guy and let him crash in my bed…”

“You hardly ever sleep.” Lucky smirked.  
  


###  **\- - - - - - - - - -**

“Danse…” the Lancer knocked on the bedroom door sometime later.

Muffled grumbling was the reply.

Hancock opened the door a crack, “Hey Dancer, c’mere.”

More grumbling.

After some time, the man poked his head out the door and glared, “Where are my clothes?!”

Hancock shrugged and Lucci glanced around the room with feigned curiosity. She picked up a bundle and handed it to him, “Well, here’s these…”

He angrily snatched the clothing from her hand and disappeared into the room once more.

Stepping out, Danse buttoned up the clean blue dress shirt. His expression was flooded with skepticism, confusion, and a great deal of irritation. “What did you do with my clothes… And why do these fit me surprisingly well?”

Lucky handed him a pair of dress shoes and shrugged, “Dunno, D… That’s weird.”

He narrowed his eyes down at her and spoke her name in a slow warning, “Lucci…” His attention snapped to Hancock who was laughing and walking out the door. “And where’s he going?!”

“Okay, sooo…” Lucky took a deep breath, “Some asshats are gunna come up here in a few minutes and you’re going to tell them, not so nicely, to get the fuck outta Goodneighbor.” She grinned brightly, “Maybe kill one or two of them to send a message.” She pounded her fist into the palm of her hand, “Cuz Big D don’t take shit from nobody!”

Danse blinked stupidly at her for several seconds. _“Excuse me?”_

“You’re excused…” She grabbed a pinstriped jacket off the back of the couch and handed it to him, still grinning like an idiot.

“I’m not going to be a part of whatever strange damn game the two of you are playing _this_ time.” Refusing the jacket, he crossed his arms and stood up straight.

“Ah… Kinda too late for that.” She shoved the jacket against his chest and added, “By the way, Goodneighbor kinda depends on how this plays out… Also, pretty sure they’ll kill us if you fuck this up.” She waited for him to apprehensively take the jacket before patting him on the shoulder, “So good luck!”  
  


###  **\- - - - - - - - - -**

Lucky had brought Fahrenheit into the room and the two women sat casually on either side of Danse on a couch. He was clearly unamused. The level of anger and irritation on his face worked to sell the role, however.

As Hancock ushered in seven men, Lucky clenched her jaw. She didn’t know there were so many of them. Probably a good thing she didn’t start shit in the bar.

As they silently regarded Danse, a heavy fog of anxiety flooded the room, which had suddenly become very, very small.

Stupid brown fedora offered a hand to Danse. “Big D, I presume. Nice to finally meet the myth.”

Danse merely looked up at the man, refusing to stand, shake hands, or look in any way approachable. Lucky grinned… He was pissed the fuck off. Good… Makes for a more believable lie.

Fedora dropped his hand and boldly took a seat across the table.

As was his nature, Danse spoke curtly, “This is a waste of my time.”

Lucci glanced over at him… He didn’t seem to be acting.

He continued, “I hear you thugs have been bothering the citizens of Goodneighbor.” The men glanced around at one another, a few of them smirked outright. Danse crossed his arms. “Unacceptable.”

Fedora had been upset by D’s refusal to shake his hand and he grew emboldened by the numbers of his men at his back. “Yeah, maybe we have. What are you going to do about it?”

Lucky pointed sternly, “He’s gunna take your head and shove it up that guy’s ass, then take _his_ head and shove it up that other fuck stick’s ass… And he’s gunna work down the line until he gets to flaming dick wagon over there and shove his head up yours until the lot of you look like a human fucking pinwheel of bloody piss stains.”

“Muzzle your bitch.” One of the men growled.

Danse didn’t move his head as he glanced sidelong at the mouthy Lancer. “That’s enough.”

Staring daggers at brown fedora, she crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch.

Danse’s voice remained calm and authoritative as he cocked his chin slightly, “I understand you feel a sense of, very misplaced, bravado at the fact that there are seven of you and four of us sitting in this room right now, but let me assure you…” He leaned forward and rested his elbows casually on his thighs as he continued, “You do not want to test your mettle against me. I have the wastland’s most dangerous men and women at my side. People who would jump at the opportunity to raze your entire outfit to the ground from the inside out… And they’d do it before breakfast without breaking a sweat because they are all very good at what they do. Soldiers, snipers, infiltrators and cold hearted Synths, each who could easily take you all out in the blink of an eye before you even knew what hit you.”

Sitting back casually, Danse draped an arm over the back of the couch and let the words sink in for several deafening heartbeats. “So, up until now, you children have been allowed your fun and games… But playtime’s over. If I catch sight of any of you in Goodneighbor from this point on, I will rain hell down upon you the likes of which you have never seen.”

The room was so still and silent, Lucky could hear the quiet ticking of a pocketwatch from somewhere in the room.

_Danse was not acting._

He waved a hand flippantly toward the group of men, “Now get out of town before I lose what very little patience I have left. You have five minutes to dissappear completely.”

Not since Elder Maxson breaking up a party at the airport had Lucky seen so many people tuck their tails firmly between their legs and nearly fall over one another as they scrambled out a door. _It was fucking beautiful._

The four of them were quiet for a while after the group had departed until Lucky broke up the silence with a fit of giggles. “Holy shit, D! That was… Wow!”

Raising an eyebrow, Fahren turned to him and grinned appreciatively, “Well played.”

“I think that went rather well.” Hancock sauntered over to the recently vacated couch and plopped down, crossing his ankles on the coffee table.

Gavin stepped into the room and thumbed over his shoulder, “What the fuck’s up with those guys?” He paused and stared at Danse wide eyed for a moment. “Um… You look… sexy as all get out.” Furrowing his brow deeply, Gav looked over his friends, “Did I miss something?”

Lucky smirked, “Naw… Just your boyfriend is a stone cold, big time kingpin of legend.”

Danse stood up, adjusted his suit and sighed as he looked to Gavin. “Just so you know, I’m going to kill these two one day.”  
  


###  **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


End file.
